A new Member And hidden Secrets
by Imperfectious-Beauty
Summary: A new Member shall join the league, and steal the Flash's heart. But when an old enemy returns will the romance end? Come and see. Rated T for mild languge Ch 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

A new member

Chapter 1

"These Robots are alot stronger than they look!" Cried Superman, slowely climbing out of a wall a was just thrown into.

"You got that right!" Wonder Woman called back to him after she knocked a robot to the ground, but it slowely climbed back up.

There were six member of the Justice Leauge currently fighting four gaint robots. People watched in awe from below as Superman knocked the heads off one of the robots, but to everyone's surprise, it grew legs and arms and it climbed back onto its body.

"They must be pretty high tech if they can do that!"The Flash said with a laugh.

He wasn't paying attention to what was behind him. He would have been squashed flat if it were not for Batman.

"Thanks Bats." He said with a smile.

"Don't mention it."

Batman got up of the floor and went back to trying destroy some really stubborn robots.

Its has been almost an hour since the six Justice Leauge members have started fighting these very stubborn robots. And they were getting tired. Flash was attempting to make one of the robots trip. Running in circles he made a trench around one of the robots. It would have worked too, if it were not for the fact that all the robots were floating, as if some one was holding them, in mid-air. They began to move closer together. Closer, and closer, until eventually they were just one giant metal ball. And under the ball was a woman. She threw it and it landed in a garbage dump about a mile away. She floated to the ground and just merely waved to the members of the leauge. Her costume consisted of a black sleeve-less leather jacket, black leather shorts, a hot pink spandex tank top, and boots. Flash, of course, was the first one to greet her.

"Hey there pretty lady. Can i help you?" Was the first thing he said. And was the wrong thing as always.

"Not my style hotshot." She said, and walked past him, flingging her long black hair in his face as she walked by.

_Well thats a great first impresion. _The Flash rolled his eyes at the thought. He followed behind her until one of the others finally spoke.

"Thanks for the help." Superman said with a smile.

"But who are you?" He then asked.

She smilled and quickly jumped up to reach Superman's hieght (he was flying at the time). She was at least an inch away from his face, they both blushed, she then backed away and laughed, flingging her head back to make to look more dramatic. Then she noticed Batman looking at her, she stopped laughing lowered her head and floted back down to the ground.

"Nice one Bats." The Flash then whispered in his ear. Wonder Woman giggled when she heard, she was standing next to Flash. He let at a small chuckle as well. Batman nudged him with his elbow, he quickly shut his mouth.

"You guys can call me Elementa!"Quickly getting over the Batman inncedent. She waved her hands and a wave of flames came up behind her. Her eys glowed as bright as the flames behind her.

"And i already know all of you, considering your always on T.V., so there is no need for intoductions from you. Any way it loo..." There was a loud beeping noise. Elemeta looked at her wrist, there was a watch. She then hit her hand on her head.

"Mother fudge! I'm so late! My boss is gonna kill me! It was nice meeting you all, see ya!"

She started to run and jumped up into the air, flying, quickly vanishing out of sight.

"Well that was fast." Greean Lantern the said sacasticly

"Woah. I totally forgot you and Shyera were even here GL." Flash said putting one of his hands on his head to make him look inoccent looking at the two of them. Shyera quicky slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ouch Shyera, angry much?"

"Shut-up, will ya. I'm not in the mood." Shyera said with a scowl on her face.

"Well still you didn't have to hit me!"

She hit him again. They the started yelling at each other.

"J'onn, you can send us up now." Superman said, bringging his hand down from the comunicater in his ear. They were then teleported to the space station.

**A few hours later (at station)**

**Lunchtime**

"So what did you think of that girl, Elementa? You think she is leauge material Bats?" Flash asked taking a bite of the sand-wich he decided to have for lunch.

He didn't reply. He was looking out the window into the magnifecence of space. _I should do some research on her. _He thought and quickly left the luch room, headed to the main(telepotation) room. He shift ended almost half an hour ago.

**Batcave**

**11:03pm**

"Master Bruce, you should go to bed. You have an early shift tommorow,do you not?" Alfred asked impatinally.

He wasn't listening. He stared blankly into his super computers screen., reading the stories of Elementa- Master of Elements. He managed to grab a strand of hair when she was running off, late for work. He scanned it and quickly discovered who she really was.Her name was Sage Neilson, she was 22 years old,and she didn't live to far away from the mansion.

He had found several news paper articals about her secret identety (I don't know how to spell that). He read them, most of them were about a tradgic inncedent in her life. He understood how she felt, but he showed no sympathy on his face. Her ran her name through a search engine and found her adress.

"I'm going out Alfred, I'll be back soon." He said, quicly getting out of his chair.

"Master Bruce ple-" Alfred began to pleed. But he had already left the mansion.

**Ok, so what do ya think people. I hope I pleased your intrest. Chapter 2 will be up sooner than you think, mainly because I already wrote it but my old computer broke, but I rember what happened. Please Review. I plan to write another story after this one with Sage/Elementa in it. C Ya!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Memeber

_**Last Chapter Review**_

_"Master Bruce, you should go to bed. You have an early shift tommorow,do you not?" Alfred asked impatinally._

_He wasn't listening. He stared blankly into his super computers screen., reading the stories of Elementa- Master of Elements. He managed to grab a strand of hair when she was running off, late for work. He scanned it and quickly discovered who she really was.Her name was Sage Neilson, she was 22 years old,and she didn't live to far away from the mansion._

_He had found several news paper articals about her secret identety (I don't know how to spell that). He read them, most of them were about a tradgic inncedent in her life. He understood how she felt, but he showed no sympathy on his face. Her ran her name through a search engine and found her adress._

_"I'm going out Alfred, I'll be back soon." He said, quicly getting out of his chair._

_"Master Bruce ple-" Alfred began to pleed. But he had already left the mansion_.

_**End Review**_

She sat in front of the fire, quite as ever. She was unable to think. She felt so lost right now. The eve of a terible tradgady (I can't spell that eather) in her life. So young, but still managed to save the world. There was a ring at the door. She got up to answer it. Its was almost 12:00 at night. Nobody should be bugging her right now. _Maybe I'll set them on fire...Nah, to nice. _ Sage thought to herself. She opened the giant oak wood doors. Only to find that nobody was there.

"Damn ding-dong ditchers. I hope they burn..." She said to her self.

She shut the door and sighed. She leaned her head on the cold wood. It felt so nice. She ran her fingers along the elegent carvings. Another sigh escaped her. _Another deep breath.Another minute to just breath, then off to bed. I already feel tired. I can get through another day without her, hopefully..._ She stood there and lifted her head up. She felt dizzy for some reason. Then she turned around only to see a tall, dark, masculent figure in front of her. She looked up to see his face. Batman.

"Holy crap!!! What the hell are you doing here?!?!" She said, merely startled at the sight of the man if front of her.

"I came to ask you a few question is all." He said in reply. He looked down at her. She looked into the eyes of the Dark Knight, unable to see a thing.

She sighed again and walked around him. He turned around, obeserving the magnifecent features of her home. It was so...old fashioned. Like an old english castle. One large door that led into the main room, with a huge stair well right in front.. A fireplace in a huge room to his left. Two chairs sat in front of it. Those were the only things that filled the room in that direction. He looked right. He saw a window, a small ledge like seat placed into the wall under it. He saw a marvolous table, almost as large as his own._ Must be the dinning room. _He thought to himself.

"I knew you would figure out who I was. I always knew you were the smartest of that whole super hero group you got up there. Would you like something to drink?" Sage looked at him.

He zoomed back to reality. He merly nodded and walked over to the fire place.

"May I?" He asked his hand pointing in the direction of one of the chairs

She nodded and walked out of the room. He sat down gazing into the fire in front of him. The dancing flames quickly took his mind. Even though the magnificrnt flames had taken his mind, he returned to reality. He quickly turned his head to the mantle. Severel pictures were all that he saw. There was a lound banging noise. Sage had returned. She held a sivler plater with drinks and some cookies. She placed it on the table between the two chairs and she sat down with a plop.

"I hope your not lactose-intolerante. So, lets start with these questions." She smiled and looked at Batman.

Batman looked at her, then looked dwon at the plate of cookies and milk. _So simple, nieve, childish. _He thought to himself and helooked up again.

"You-hoo. I have answers, I just need the questions." Sage said, a slight sarcastic tone.

Batman meerly sighed.

"What exatelly are your powers?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, how can I explain this? I can control elements. The name kinda gives it away. But I can control them ALL. The origianal four, but others as well. Like...Like acids and such."

He wasn't suprised, but he had a gut feeling there was more.

"Anything else?" He asked, just to make sure.

"I can heal things,with a touch of my hand. But if I really, and I mean REALLY care about them, I have to kiss them. Wierd huh?" She turned her head and looked at Batman, his face still blank.

"Slightly." He said in reply.

"Is that all?" She tilted her head. Sleep was quickly absorbing her.

Batman looked upon the mantle again. One picture caught his eye. Sage was in it, but there was another. A small girl in her arms. _She looks so young_. He thought. He eyed the picture a few more seconds and looked at Sage. She had picked up one of the cups of milk, and one of the cookies as well. Nibbling away at it.

"Who is that small girl in that picture with you?" He looked at the picture again. He herd Sage sigh. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Thats my daughter. Her name was Ally. She was only 2." She could feel her eyes beginning to water. He could help but ask what happened.

"I was nineteen when she was born. Her father left when he found out. She never asked about him, I'm not suprised, she was to young." A fake smile came across her face when she said that.

"When she was two we were coming home from my friends baby shower. She was sitting in the back fast asleep. We were about to turn onto out street when another car came. They were going to fast, and...And thats when..." Thats when the tears came like water-falls.

She fell to her knees holding her self. She was almost going into hysterics. Her hands curled up into fists and quickly hit the floor.

"Damn it!!! Why?!?! Why the hell did they have to take her?!?!? She was so young! It's not fair!!!" She shouted, still on her knees.

All she could was it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. Batman looked at her. He wasn't confused. He knew how she felt. He came onto the floor with her. He put his arm around her, and held her till she cied herself to sleep. He picked her up and put her back in her chair. He went upstairs, and eventually found her room. While walking back down stairs to go carry her to her bed her thought _ It really isn't fair anymore is it?_

**Morning 11:30 am**

_"Good morning Gotham! This is Jeremy Clark, J.C, with your morning hits! Today we have Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat." _

The music started playing. Sage rolled over and hit the snooze button and the music stopped. She layed there until the music started playing again. It was a diffrent song. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her room was dark. She got up to open the curtains. Once she opened the curtains, it hit her. _Last night_ she thought and she sighed. She turned around and there her was.

"You...you stayed?" She asked, slightly surprised.

He nodded. He was in a chair on the other side of the bed. The bright light coming from the window made him look darker for some reason. Sage couldn't tell why._ Probely the costume, day time really isn't his thing._ She giggled at the tought. Batman raised his eyebrow. She could she his exprsesion.

"The costume makes you look even darker in sunlight. Can I ask you something?" She said with a smile.

"Go ahead." Was all he said in reply.

"Why did you stay?" She turned around and looked back out the window.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He stood up and walked over to the window with her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. She closed her eyes. _For such a depressing person, he's so kind._

"Well, come on! I gotta get ready fro work! Don't wanna be late again!" She she clapping. She started pushing Batman out of the room, down the stairs and out the the door.

"Bye-bye Bats!" She said with a smile. She didn't she where he went, but as soon as he was out of sight she thought _Depressing, but cute, VERY cute. _ She giggled at what she thought again.

**Well ok thats the end of this chappie my little poppies!!!! Sorry if it took a littlw while,lolz. It won't take as long for the next chapter, I SWEAR!!! Please R&R, Frank you very much! If it was two short tell me! C ya!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter review**

_"Who is that small girl in that picture with you?" He looked at the picture again. He herd Sage sigh. She took a deep breath and spoke._

_"Thats my daughter. Her name was Ally. She was only 2." She could feel her eyes beginning to water. He could help but ask what happened._

_"I was nineteen when she was born. Her father left when he found out. She never asked about him, I'm not suprised, she was to young." A fake smile came across her face when she said that._

_"When she was two we were coming home from my friends baby shower. She was sitting in the back fast asleep. We were about to turn onto out street when another car came. They were going to fast, and...And thats when..." Thats when the tears came like water-falls._

_She fell to her knees holding her self. She was almost going into hysterics. Her hands curled up into fists and quickly hit the floor._

_"Damn it!!! Why?!?! Why the hell did they have to take her?!?!? She was so young! It's not fair!!!" She shouted, still on her knees. _

_All she could was it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. Batman looked at her. He wasn't confused. He knew how she felt. He came onto the floor with her. He put his arm around her, and held her till she cied herself to sleep. He picked her up and put her back in her chair. He went upstairs, and eventually found her room. While walking back down stairs to go carry her to her bed he thought It really isn't fair anymore is it?_

**End review**

Days went by. More robots, more Elementa to help save the day. It wasn't long before she was acccepted as an official league member. A few months, maybe less. Batman, on the other hand was now trying to avoid Elementa at all costs. It wasn't working out that well for him. She kept popping up every where. Without him even noticing. She evntually got past it. _To think, I thought he was even gonna give me a second thought. Shame on me for that._ Elemeta thought that very thought almost everyday.

**3 Months after joining**

"Hey Flash, you want you Coke?" Green Arrow asked.

He didn't answer. The lunch room was very quite that day. Batman was extremely mad at Wonder Woman for some reason. There were meerly whispers about what happned. The Flash was thinking. He was thinking about _her._ And how he screwed up on that first day they all met.

"You-hoo. Wally, DO-YOU-WANT-YOUR-COKE?" The Green Arrow asked again, waving his hand in the front of Flash's face.

"Hm! Wha! Oh, uh, sure you can have it Ollie." He said, quickly getting back to his thoughts.

"What-ever, thanks." Green Arrow got out of his seat and went to go sit with Black Canary and Green Lantern. He sat down beside his lover, quickly putting his arm around her.

"Hey Ollie. Me and Jhon were just talking about Flash. He has been acting really wierd lately. Hasn't he?" She asked looking at Green Arrow. She put her head on his shoulder.

"He has hasn't he? I think he's got a crush on that new girl. Whats her name again?" He took his arm of of Black Canary to open his soda at that moment. He guzzled it down as quickly as he could.

"It's Elementa.Thats just what I was about to say." Green Lantern said. Hoping to not be exluded from the conversation.

**Several tables away-**

"They are talking about you Sage." Superman said. He looked at Elementa. She smiled.

"And what are they saying?" She asked a special tone of interest in her voice.

He looked at her, a huge smile of intrest had spread across her face. Sage raised her eye-brow. Being impatient was one her very special abblities.

"They think that Wally likes you. Look at him he can't stop staring at you. I think he likes you." Superman put his hand on Sage's shoulder.

Wonder Woman came in at that time. The look of sadness on her face was unbareable for Elementa. Running up to her as quick as she could, Elementa had Wonder Woman in one of the nicest hugs she had ever recieved. Elementa let go and grabbed Wonder Woman's hand, and dragged her to the table that she and Superman were sitting at. She plopped Wonder Woman down right next to Superman.

"Okay, so, Superman was just telling me a story, about Flash. Would you care to go on Clark my friend?" Sage quickly said, hoping to make Wonder Woman feel better in her time of need. Superman went on, telling Wonder Woman about what the others thought, and how he agreed with them. Wonder Woman nodded at every thought.

"I think he likes you too. But Flash is a heart-breaker, so watch out." Wonder Woman said with a motherly tone, but she laughed at what she said.

An evil smile suddenly spread accross Elementa's face.

"I'll see you guys later." She said and quickly got up.

Wonder Woman And Superman were very confused. They watched as Elementa got up and walked over to sit next to Flash. She walked slowly over there.Her smile changed from evil, to seductive. Flirtation was in the air.

Flash watched as she walked over to him. He couldn't belive it. Elemeta sat next to him and put her chin on his shoulder.

"Hi Wally." She said looking at his lips.

"Um...Hi Sage." Sweat was starting to accumulate along his fore-head. He blushed.

"Look, Wally, how would you like to come to the movies with me on Friday? Thats my day off." Sage took her head off Flashes shoulder and placed it in her plam.

"Um, uh, Friday is my day off to so sure, I guesse." He had no clue what he just said.

"Awsome!" She took a napkin off of Flash's tray. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Here's my address. I don't live to far away from Batman's so it should be pretty easy to find. See ya Friday!" She gave him the napkin, stood up, and walked out of the lunch room.

Flash was stunned. He herd some-one shout "Go Flashy-boy!!!" From the other table. He looked to she it was Green Arrow.

"He's finnaly got a gal'!!!!" Green Arrow said laughing

**Ok, so, thanks for reading. And I apologize for spelling errors. I'm only, above 11. You can't balme me, lolz. Ch 4 will be up soon. All about Wally and Sages date!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter Review**

_"Hi Wally." She said looking at his lips._

_"Um...Hi Sage." Sweat was starting to accumulate along his fore-head. He blushed. _

_"Look, Wally, how would you like to come to the movies with me on Friday? Thats my day off." Sage took her head off Flashes shoulder and placed it in her plam._

_"Um, uh, Friday is my day off to so sure, I guesse." He had no clue what he just said._

_"Awsome!" She took a napkin off of Flash's tray. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pen._

_"Here's my address. I don't live to far away from Batman's so it should be pretty easy to find. See ya Friday!" She gave him the napkin, stood up, and walked out of the lunch room._

_Flash was stunned. He herd some-one shout "Go Flashy-boy!!" From the other table. He looked to see it was Green Arrow._

_"He's finnaly got a gal'!!" Green Arrow said laughing._

**End Review**

**Friday 7:30pm**

There was a ring at the door-bell. Sage was almost ready for her "date" with Flash. But she couldn't find her shoes. The only shoes that matched her causual, yet classy. black dress. The door-bell rang again.

"Just a minute!" She cried down the stairs.

She continued her search for the shoes. _Maybe they're in the kitchen!_ She thought, quickly running down her stairs and into the kitchen. There they were, right by the stove. They door-bell rung three more times. She ran out the kitchen and to the door. As soon as he opened the door there was a huge rush of air._ Wally_ She thought rolling her eyes.

"Hello Wally. Are you ready to go?" She turned around and asked him.

"I'm the fastest man alive. I been ready hun." And before she could reply he was at his car with the shot-gun side door open. She grabbed her purse from the coat rack beside her, and she ran to the car. Not thinking to bring her coat.

"Lets go!" She cried jumping into the car.

Wally ran to the other side and got in. He threw on his seat-belt, turned the the key and flipped on the radio. The theater was at least twenty-five minutes away. That gave them plenty of time to chat. While Wally was driving, Sage noticed something. A bright red blotch at the side of her eye was all she could see. She turned to look.

"Woah." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Woah what?'" Wally raised his eyebrow.

"It's red." Her eyes squinted. She wanted to poke it.

"Oh! My hair!" He started to laugh. He got that alot when people met him for the first time without his costume.

"What?!" She asked, not understanding the joke. "I've never seen a red head before! HONSEST!!"

He continued to laugh. He couldn't help it.

"Wally stop laughing! We're gonna crash!!" Sage shouted, punching his arm.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I get that alot is all. You just made it really funny for some reason!" He wiped a tear away from his eye.

"What ever. What movie are we gonna go see anyway?" She was trying to get of the "Red hair" subject. Begging to rub her temples, she thought

_Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah! I like to crush people...Ok, remeber. Date once. Dump once. Never speak to again._

"Um...I never really thought about it. Um...Got it! What about 10,000 B.C.? I heard its a really great movie!" Wally looked at Sage exitedly.

"Sounds prefect! I have been dying to see that movie anyway!! I'll pay for the pop-corn and soda ok." She said, opening her purse to pull her wallet out.

They were almost at the movie theater. The car ride was quite the rest of the way. When they arivved they parked the car as close as the could to the front running as fast as the could to the shortest line. Exept for Wally. The whole secret identety (sp?) was kinda crucial.

**After the Movie (**I don't know how long the movie is!**)**

"WOAH!! That was like the best movie EVER!!" Sage said throwing the empty pop-corn bucket into the closet garbage can. "That saber-tooth Tiger was ssssoooo CUTE!!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cute! I can't wait till it comes out on DVD! Maybe HD!!" Wally said creating his own little fighting pose to re-enact (sp?) the movie.

"Tottaly!" The laughter rushed in.

The both raced each other to Wally's car, still in laughter. The jumped into the car, buckled in, and decided to have dinner at a Panda Express down the street. Pop-corn and soda doesn't really fill you up. They pulled into the parking lot. Sage was the first out of the car. A rush of cold air hit her like an icy-blast. Throwing her arms around her self she shouted-

"Damn! It's freazing! The weather-man said it would be at least 80 degrees!!" Hugging her self tighter, she shivered harder. She herd a laugh.

"Here. Take my coat." Wally pulled off his coat and put it on Sage's shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it around herself tighter.

"Thanks Wally. I feel alot warmer now." She looked at him. She never did notice what he was wearing.

He had on a long-sleeve black turtle neck. With jeans and sneakers. _Simple. But it really makes his hair stick out even more_. Sage laughed. Wally rolled his eyes and smiled. He put his arm over Sage's shoulders and began walking to the resturant. Sage threw her arms around Wally's waist and got as close to him as possible. Wally looked down at Sage and blushed. Looking back up before she saw. Wally opened the door and walked up to the cashier. After Sage let go of him, of course.

"Ok. What do ya want Sage?" Wally Reached into hid back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Ummm...I'll have the orange chiken and rice bowl with a Dr.Pepper! I'll grab a table ok." Sage pointed at a table and walked over to it.

She sat down and waited for Wally to come with the food. As he ordered, she watched him. _He IS pretty cute. Maybe I should stick with him. See what happens._ She smiled a the thought and kept watching. He finished getting the food from the casheir lady and walked over to the table. Setting the food down he decided to sit across from Sage and plopped him self down. Sage took her food off the tray and out it in front of her. She started eating as soon as it was in front off her. Wally then took his food as well. But ate slower.

"Hungry much Sage?" Wally rolled his eyes and began poking at his food.

"Extremely!" She laughed.

"Hey, Sage?" Wally said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah Wally?" Sage put her fork down and looked up at him.

"Why did you decide to come on this date with me?" The words spoke for them-selves.

But Sage, in her oh so infinte wisdom, didn't understand. Tilting her head to the side she asked-

"Wally, what do you mean?"

"Well, I remeber the day I met you. I thought you were always gonna despise me. And we haven't really talked that much. So why?"

Sages eyes wided. That was one of the harder questions she has been asked. She looked down, and looked back up. Picking up her fork she started eating again, but not really eating. Just pretending to.

"Sage." Growing impatient he put down his fork. Drumming his on the table he took his other hand and ran it along his face.

"Do you really wanna know?" Wally nodded when she asked.

"I can honestely say I don't know...I was planning to crush you. But...I realized you really sweet and you have a great sense of humor and...and"...

Her eyes began to water for unknown reasons._Stupid hormones._ She thought. But she managed to hold the tears back. Looking into his eyes she sighed and closed her own. She tilted her head back. She felt something touch her shoulder. Throwing her eyes open she looked to see Wally at her side, smilling. She meerly smiled in return. He let go of her shoulder, walked up to the counter and asked for a to-go box. When he got back he put all the ffod in the box and held his hand out to Sage. Sage took it and got out of her seat. They left the resturant and walked out to the car.

**Half-way to Sage's house**

"I thought you were the fastest man alive?" Sage raised her eye-brow and looked at the speedometer(sp?).

"C'mon Sage. The speed-limit is 35, and I'm already going 40." Wally wrapped his hands around the steering wheel tighter and sighed.

Sage slumped down in her seat. Pulling the jacket that Wally let her borrow around herself tighter she laughed. Wally looked at her and laughed as well. Sage sat back up in her seat. They were almost at the house. She could see the turning to her street._Two more minutes and I'm home._ She looked at the clock. It was almost 11:00pm. She could feel Wally slowing the car down. Jumping back up in her seat she out her hands on the dash board and moved closer tp the wind-shield. She could see head lights coming from her street. They were coming closer, very quickly. Wally was just about to turn left onto her street. But the car coming out, didn't stop. Sages eyes widened.

"WALLY!!" She screamed.

But it was too late. The other car had slammed right into the drivers side.

**Ok people! Thats chapter 4! I know what your thinking, I have a problem. I always have to have people talking. And most of my sentences begin with he, she, or they. I can't help it. I enjoy writing, but I have flaws. It's not like you don't! Lolz, anyway. Sorry for the long wait. I'll have Chapter Five up ASAP!! C ya!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter Review**

**Half-way to Sage's house**

_**"I thought you were the fastest man alive?" Sage raised her eye-brow and looked at the speedometer(sp?).**_

_**"C'mon Sage. The speed-limit is 35, and I'm already going 40." Wally wrapped his hands around the steering wheel tighter and sighed.**_

_**Sage slumped down in her seat. Pulling the jacket that Wally let her borrow around herself tighter she laughed. Wally looked at her and laughed as well. Sage sat back up in her seat. They were almost at the house. She could see the turning to her street.Two more minutes and I'm home. She looked at the clock. It was almost 11:00pm. She could feel Wally slowing the car down. Jumping back up in her seat she out her hands on the dash board and moved closer tp the wind-shield. She could see head lights coming from her street. They were coming closer, very quickly. Wally was just about to turn left onto her street. But the car coming out, didn't stop. Sages eyes widened.**_

_**"WALLY!!" She screamed. **_

_**But it was too late. The other car had slammed right into the drivers side.**_

**End Review**

_"C'mon sweety its time to go home!" Sage cried to her daughter. _

_She was across the room playing with some other small children. She trew her head up and looked at her mother. Closing her eyes and smiling. She got up and ran to her mother throwing her arms around her legs._

_"Lets go Mommy!" The little girl grabbed her hand and began to rush out of the resturant._

_"I'll see you tommorow Shanon!" Sage cried to the soon to be mother_

_"Bye Sage!" She began to say, but she was already half-way to her car._

_Sage placed the little girl in her car-seat and shut the door. Then rushed to her own seat.Putting the keys in the egnition she looked back at her daughter, already asleep, and smiled. She put the car in reverse and pulled out of the resturant, and began to drive home._

_"We're almost home sweety." Sage said, forgeting her daughter was asleep, once again turning to look at her. Not paying attention to the road._

_She turned back around, and tradgidy (sp?) struck. And there were only flames._

"ALLY!!" Sage sreamed throwing her head forward. Keeping here eyes closed trying to forget.

There were flames. Bright orange flames coming from the other car. Sage opened her eyes and looked to her side, Wally was unconcious but still breathing. The smoke from the other car was begging to suffocate her. She began to try and unbluckle he seat-belt. It was stuck. _Damn it! How the hell am I gonna get outta here?! I can try and burn the belt...But that would only harm me...Thats my only shot... _Closing her eyes and holding her breath,Sage imagined the belt in flames, burning away into ash. She could feel the heat on her chest, burning her skin.

"Okay, that really hurt...Ow!" Sage ran her finger along the burnt fabric of her dress and Wally's coat, not to mention her skin. She touched the burn, and yelped in pain. _Alright, it's time to get outta here._ Sage looked to the door, it was already slightly ajar. Shoving it open, she ran to the other side of the car. Both cars were still slammed into each other. From what Sage could see, the metal had melted together. _Okay ,I have magic powers. This should be easy! _Sage smiled and once again closed her eyes. She put her hands in front of her. One hand for each car. Slowly, the cars began to pull apart, following Sage's hands.

After a good five minutes, Sage had pulled the two cars apart, and put out the flames in the other car. She ran up to the drivers side door of Wally's car and yanked it open. Wally was still unconsious. _O'my God. I'm so glad I went to Medical School!Plus I can just use my powers to heal him!! _(If your confused, please see chapter 2) Sage looked at Wally. She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. She opened one eye. _He should be awake now!_ She thought to herself. She took her and off his chest and took a deep breath, placing her hand there one more. after it didn't work again, she kept repeatedly placing her hand there, frantic._ Oh crap! I don't like him Like that!! But I have to help him..._ Sage moved her head closer to Wally's. She looked at his face, bruised, bloody and sweaty. She laughed and closed her eyes once more and placed her lips to his.

**After someone called the cops (before Sage out the flames out)**

"Look really! I'm fine!! Can I please go home!" Sage shouted, giving the E.M.T the evil eye.

"Well, I really should let you go. That lump on your head just worries me. And you got some bruising on your chest..." The ambulence driver said, unsure.

He thought for about five minited then let Sage go. She went straight to the other ambulence, where Wally was being held. Sage saw that the other E.M.T had such a look of confusion he would go insane. He turned to the E.M.T at his side. They began to talk. Sage managed to hear some what of what they were talking about.

"He should have at least seven broken ribs!! And a concusion at the LEAST!" The first one said, grabbing her head with her hands!

"I know! But theres nothing wrong with him! We don't have a choice!" The second ambulence driver said, and walked over to Wally.

He spoke to Wally. Asking him some final questions. Wally hopped off the streacher. He looked around and saw Sage and walked over to her. He smiled.

"Soooooo, Wally, how you gonna get home?" Sage said, turning to look at Wally's car witch was currently being towed away.

"I don't know. I could run. That seemes like the smartest thing to to." Wally said and shrugged.

"Why don't you stay at my place?!" Sage blurrted out, throwing her hands over her mouth.

Wally looked at Sage, she had removed her hands before he could see. He could see her blushing. _Well..._ He thought._ I guesse I'll give it a shot_.

"Wow Sage! Are you sure thats ok. I would really like to but I don't wanna intrude."

"No, really it's ok. I have like 5 spare bed-rooms. You can choose witch ever one you want. I only live around the corner anyway!" She laughed at her last sentence.

Wally nodded and the began to walk to Sage's home. The never looked at each other, Wally just follwed behind quitely. Then trying to reach Sage's side, he grabbed her hand. Sage almost stopped breathing, but managed to keep walking. _Wow, I guesse I really do...Like him._ She thought and began to walk slower, Wally following her lead. He looked at her. She looked alot like Wonder Woman. _In fact...I bet people would mistake her for Diana if she wasn't so short!_ Trying hard not to laugh Wally removed his hand from Sage's and put his arm around her waist. He could feel her body heat rising, and pulled her closer. But by the time that Sage was about to faint, they were already at the front door.

_THANK GOD!!_ Sage sreamed in her head as she reached into what was left of her purse and pulled out her house key. They walked inside. Wally's eyes widened.

"Woah, it bigger than I thought." He said gawking at her home. He remebered whem he first went to Batman's home, on the run. He was prepared for that, millionare play boy.

"What? Were you expecting a little shack?" She turned around and gave Wally a small smile, then turned back around to walk up the stairs.

"Are you coming?" She said expecting Wally to be right behind her. Turning around once again she saw that Wally was gone.

She walked back down the stairs to find Wally in the front room, looking at the pictures. Concentrating on one imparticular. He turned to look at her. A confused look on his face.

"I didn't know you had kids." He looked at her and tilted his head.

"I don't. Follow me, I'll show you to your room." She said walking up the stairs again.

Wally sighed and ran up behind her, realizing she didn't want to talk about it. Following quitly behind Wally noticed that Sages breathing had increased and that she was walking slower with everystep, and he tried to put his arm around her again, but they were already at the room.

"I hope it's not to much for you." She said opening the door for Wally. He looked around. _Its perfect. Almost like home_ He thought and smiled.

He turned to thank Sage, but she was already gone, and he heard a door close. _She MUST be tired, she went through alot tonight. _Wally Kicked off his shoes and pulled of his shirt, then climbed into the bed witch layed in front of him.

**OMG!! I am so sorry for the long wait!! I have had so much to do the story didn't even cross my mind. But school out and I am going to England next week, so I should have plenty of time to finish up the story! Oh yeah. Sorry for the awful spelling ad typing. I kinda threw it all toghether just to get it updated, Tee-hee!**


End file.
